Just A Game (BEN Drowned Horror)
by The Real Reality Loser
Summary: Death is a strange sort of fragrance. It haunts people in the most mysterious ways. There are many ways to kill people and make them suffer the powerful vortexes of death, but why kill them in a split second when you can make them suffer for millions of days, fighting for their lives? *Full summary inside- Not a love story- Rating may change*
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **

**Summary- Death is a strange sort of fragrance. It haunts people in the most mysterious ways. There are many ways to kill people and make them suffer the powerful vortexes of death, but why kill them in a split second when you can make them suffer for millions of days, fighting for their lives? This book is full of mystery, blood, and, of course, death, so read it quickly, or you might be the next victim.**

You've Met With A Terrible Fate, Haven't You?

* * *

His messy writing scrawled furiously against the lined piece of paper. A part of him feared that there wouldn't be enough paper for him to write the entire message. His black hair sprawled over his eyes, hiding them. Hiding the truth of dread that he felt as he wrote shakily. But at the same time, relief. Satisfaction. He was going to be left alone. And that was enough for him. It may have sounded sick, but he needed an escape, and if that meant doing this, then so be it.

The pencil fell from his shaking hand and landed onto his messy desk with a small thud. But to him, it sounded like a horrible earthquake in the silence. All he wanted was silence, or that sound of keys being pressed down into a keyboard, or the sound of a pencil or pen scribbling across paper. He winced at the noise, letting out a shaky sigh. "Hurry..." He swallowed thickly, not replying. Instead, he scooped up the pencil and began to write all over again, attempting to make it as readable as possible.

_Adam,  
I don't have much time, so I need to make this quick. There is something horrible out there. There really is. Something more twisted than death itself, something that is so sadistic and cruel that you couldn't believe it would actually exist. They told us that those things only lived in books, or our nightmares. But I'm living in one big nightmare, and I can't stand it. Maybe that's why this thing exists to me. You wouldn't believe it. They are always watching us, and we never even notice. Eyes are following us with every breath and step we make, every movement. It's terrifying, especially when you see them. They don't really show themselves much, but they are there. They are always there. I hate this. Why did it have to pick me? Out of all people? It should be cheering me on. It should be getting people that act like you. Not ones like me. Which is why I'm saying that I am sorry. Really, really sorry. I wish I didn't need to do this, but I have no other choice, and I just want to be free from all of this mess. You don't understand. You wouldn't. Not in a million years. You don't know that fear that penetrates you like a dagger, twisting back and forth, and forever staying there. Yeah, this guy couldn't even be stuffed taking the dagger out. Just left it in there to make it as painful as ever. I am so sorry I am giving this to you. But if you were in my shoes, I bet you would do the same. I get a free card for doing this now. That's great! Or at least it is for me. But, again, it's not like you would know anything. Adam, it's after you now. Keep your head high and your eyes peeled, because now it's coming for you. Not me. You. This thing will torture you and your mind if you don't try and keep up with it. Please, try and keep up with it. Try and confuse it, so maybe you can paralyze it and kill it or something. But I suppose that's impossible, isn't it? Go to the local video game store. Yes, I know you don't like video games, but do it. For me. Please. Look through some of the games, then request for an 'old game that is forgotten.' They will give you a game. Play it, play it but be warned. As soon as you turn that game on, it will be able to get you in and out of the Internet. Still, though, if you don't, more than likely, you'll see it, and then you're dead anyway. I'm so sorry, Adam. I really am. I am so so sorry. But there's nothing I can do now. I have been met with a terrible fate, but you still have a chance. Good luck._  
_448500127_

"Perfect..."


	2. Prologue

_I liked going outside. No, I'm not saying I'm athletic or anything, but I'm saying that I liked being outside. That is all. Nothing more, nothing less. You could guess a lot in with what I just said. So it was no doubt that on one September morning, I woke up to be welcomed to the wonderful Australian spring, immediately eat some breakfast and get dressed, before calling to my mother that I was going out for a walk. Yes, I did all that in a very short amount of time. It's like that in Australia. Generally, all the kids are really active. I wouldn't call myself active, but I wasn't one of those suckers that ate everything that they could touch and stay inside all day every day._

I slammed the light brown door behind me, walking down the path and onto the sidewalk. The birds greeted me warmly, as they did every single day I went out, one thing I absolutely loved about getting outside.

I kicked the pavement uninterestedly for a while, aimlessly walking without an actual cause besides the fact that I didn't really have anything better to do. I was a very boring person like that. Probably why not so many people enjoyed being around me when I was younger.

I stopped walking and slumped my shoulders, huffing heavily. My eyes looked up before me, scanning my environment. Giant gum trees glowered over the path, and I saw children younger than me running around on the road screaming cheerfully, their parents shouting at them angrily to get off of the road.

I smiled weakly, stretching and mewing in content. The sun was beginning to get back into the same old routine in Australia, and I was one person who was going to be dreading it. Everyone loved summer. _Because you could go to beaches or whatever, and swimming pools and everything. Well, I hated beaches. And swimming pools. Absolutely hated them. They were dangerous. With all those kids, everyone knew there were bound to be a bunch of older kids looking for some trouble. Because that's what people were like. They enjoyed causing trouble. I couldn't really blame them, though. Even I had to admit all the stuff they did kind of seemed like fun. I would probably never do it, though, because, more than likely, my father would be scolding me and my mother would be stating that she was leaving. Again. And I didn't really want that right then and there, because I loved my mum just like any other kid usually does, and I didn't want to disappoint my father because I loved him, too. I loved both of my parents just as much as the other. Nobody could change that, it was my own opinion and I was rather proud of stating it_.

_I shoved my ginger hair out of my eyes and glared down at the ground. It was for the sun, but I didn't want to risk blindness or something from looking directly up at the sun. Chewing my bottom lip, I resumed my walking, but only for a short while, until I heard some very awful loud complaining._

I stopped and twisted around, walking back to where I had been cautiously. Once I was there, I stopped, and looked up, realising where the noise was coming from. A decent-sized house. It was more than obvious the house had a flight of stairs in it, given the size and angle of the house. A neat small fence decorated the freshly trimmed grass, and I raised an eyebrow, listening to the complaints curiously. Yes, I was a bit of an eavesdropper. But it wasn't just that. Oh, no. It was because I, just like any other kid who went to my school, knew who lived here. A kid named Ben, Ben Isabel, and he was one of those kids most people tried to avoid at school at all costs. Not because he was intimidating or anything. He wasn't. In fact, he was extremely short for a kid his age, but it was just because he was classified as that 'weird' kid. Everyone knew about Ben, and everyone had something to say about him, mostly the same, except for a few handful of different opinions. Don't look at me, though. I barely knew the kid, so I wasn't going to say anything on him. I did have to admit, though, I hated the name Ben, and anyone who had the name Ben I immediately disliked. Just a little habit that I can't change. Trust me, I've tried. Nobody barely ever saw Ben. I hummed quietly. In fact, the only times I had seen him was at school. Nowhere else. Odd. I scratched the back of my neck, listening intently.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to! I get enough Vitamin C just by going to school!"  
"It's Vitamin D. Look, Ben, you really have to get out more, and you are going!"  
"I don't want to!"  
"Well, I do, so you are!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. That didn't sound like the usual shouts you heard from Ben's house, if you ever actually did hear anything. Ben loved to play video games from what I was told from everyone, and, if you were lucky, you would be able to hear him in his house screaming at a console, no doubt, or strolling around the school grounds at Lunch with a DS in his hands or something, poking furiously at the buttons as if they were bees he had to kill.

_I shrugged, slowly turning away from the house and started walking again. Whatever. Whatever him and his...Ugh...Mum, I'm going to guess, were talking about was none of my concern. I couldn't be stuffed anyway listening further. Apparently, the kid was more boring than me, and that was saying something. I smiled weakly at that. Someone always had it worse off than you, and, just like a lot of others, Ben had it worse off than me. I wasn't really bullied as much that I knew of, anyway, I had decent money, we weren't poor or anything, and we had a pretty okay house. The only thing I got picked on for was my failure at sports and my ginger hair. I think that was pretty good. Better than others._

I rolled my wrist subconsciously, hearing the crack of bones rather clearly. Perfect noise. _Or at least for me. I guessed I hadn't been walking that long since I sort of began to zone out, because I suddenly heard a very loud door slam and heard a small mutter somewhere not too far behind me. "I get distracted too easily," I muttered to myself, relishing and knowing this fact, but still not bothering to try and stop it and turning around to see what, or who, it was._

Now, what I did see had me rubbing my eyes at an attempt _to try and get this weird hallucination out of my vision. Yes, I actually did rub my eyes. There was Ben, walking along the paved path, shoulders slouched and a grumpy expression tugged over his face like a sheet that was too small being forced to cover a big bed. The thing he was wearing, though, had me almost laughing just because of how comical it appeared. You know that stupid (well, it actually isn't that stupid) game series, The Legend Of Zelda, or whatever? Yeah, he was wearing a Link T-Shirt and those weird brown tights. What? Expected me to say he was wearing a tunic or something? Well, looks like Ben hadn't decided to humiliate himself completely. Although he did have a little Link hat on, it actually did suit him because of his small size._

It took me about a second or two for my mind to process what the hell I was seeing before reality crushed down on me and I realised he was _**heading right towards me. **__This wouldn't of been so bad if it was anyone else, but it was Ben, and if people saw me with Ben, I would be a laughingstock._

I turned around and began an attempt at hurriedly walking without looking suspicious. Maybe I should of paid more attention to Fitness and such. Do they even teach this stuff? I thought to myself for a moment before I shoved that thought down because _**no one cared.**___

"Hey, Adam?"

My eyes widened as I began to chant to myself in my head, Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, don-

"Hey, it is! Adam Torrance?"

I swallowed thickly, inhaling deeply and exhaling sharply. God damn it. I should of actually listened to my mum and worn a cap. Maybe some sunglasses, too. He might not have noticed me, then. Why did he even call out my name? I began to plead desperately to myself it wasn't because that the rumours were true about him liking guys or something and he actually liked me. Gnawing my tongue for a moment, I turned on my heel to gaze down at the shorter male, smiling weakly. "Ben Isabel. Don't usually see you out and about," I muttered, rolling my shoulders uncomfortably. I usually always did whenever I was nervous or uncomfortable.

_He nodded, an obvious displeased glint appeared in his eyes as he frowned. "Well, yeah. My mum wanted me to get out for once, she wouldn't let me stay inside," he stated meekly, sighing angrily._

I nearly sighed angrily with him. I felt his pain, except it was actually directed towards him not with him. "Yeah, I think I heard that," I commented, trying to make this conversation as awkward as possible so I could turn around and get on with my walk that people liked to distract me from.

_His pale cheeks flushed bright red as he pushed a strand of his blonde hair away from his pale blue eyes. "Y-you heard that?" He was embarrassed. That much was obvious. I had embarrassed the kid that embarrassed himself all the time._

I shrugged, eyes dull with boredom. "Yeah. I was outside your house going for a walk when I heard you and what I assumed was your mum. I guess I was right," I replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It wasn't, but it was nowhere near the most complicated thing.

His small hand rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Damn...I'm so sorry..." he mumbled sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell are you apologizing? Mate, I hear it all the time!" I rolled my eyes before deciding to try and get out of this. "Well, I better get on with my walk, so..."

I was turning around when his small and very awkward voice interrupted me. "Hey, um, maybe I could come with you? Since, you know, we're both walking and...Um...Stuff..."

I paused mid-way through my turn, no doubt looking a bit like an idiot. My eyebrows knitted together as a small war exploded in my head. Well, the kid barely ever got outside and he really needed to, so maybe if he came with me he might be able to come out more because he might be more confident, I mused. Plus, he might not even know what a road is. He might just walk onto it and get run over by a car or something. I inwardly groaned. Way to go with just leaving and not humiliating yourself, Adam. I glanced over at him to see his bright blue eyes peering into mine hopefully. I sighed loudly. "Alright, fine, mate. Just don't slow me down," I warned, but Ben was already lunging ahead of me, grinning.

"Thanks!"

I raised an eyebrow slowly, confusion more than likely etched across my face. "Um...Anytime..?" _Okay, maybe he actually did like me. Everyone always said he hated going outside! I began to trail after the smaller kid, and an uncomfortable silence passed between us. Well, I couldn't stand awkward or uncomfortable silences, so I decided to break it. "How's-"_

"What's-" Ben flushed a deep scarlet once more, stuttering madly. "S-sorry. You go first," he gushed.

Dear Lord he actually likes me, I thought to myself, dreading this reality more and more. _Drowning all my humiliation and shoving it viciously back into the corners of my mind, I spoke again. "How's the video games going?" I asked, giving him a one over. White Volleys? Who wears white Volleys? They look stupid! I inwardly cringed. This guy knew nothing about fashion, either. Oh, I prayed for him right then and there, that when he graduated, if he ever did, that he would learn. Learn the ways of life._

Ben turned his head around to look at me and smiled weakly. My suspicions about this rumour was growing. I forced myself to keep eye contact with him, just in an attempt to not seem outwardly rude. I couldn't do that. If he told his mum, she would probably tell my mum, and then I'd probably get in trouble. That was mum's for you, even if they weren't friends.

He stopped walking, but I couldn't be stuffed waiting for him, so I walked ahead of him a few steps before stopping and looking behind my shoulder to keep a steady gaze with the short kid. Just my own way of stating that I was _**not **__his friend, and he most certainly did __**not **__have the same rights as me. He gave me a slightly confused look, I could see quite clearly, but he spoke anyway and replied to my question. "Quite alright, actually," he replied in this satisfied tone that had me questioning how obsessed he really was with video games. "I've been playing this Legend Of Zelda game lately, and I've gotten quite far. I'm sure I'm going to be completing it soon." His smile widened and changed slightly, but a part of me thought that that smile wasn't directed towards me. Who? I actually have no idea, but I don't think it was me. "Why did you ask?" he questioned curiously, his eyebrows raising._

I shrugged. "I was bored. I don't like awkward silences. Thus, I talked to you," I stated flatly, not even bothering in noticing if I had hurt his 'feelings' or what not.

"Oh, um, okay," he stated slowly in his annoying high pitched voice, and I resumed my walking, and I heard small and quiet footsteps indicating that he was catching up to me. He ran up to my side, panting.

"I wasn't even that far in front of you," I muttered, glancing down at the Link hat placed atop of the blonde hair, "And you're panting? What the hell were you doing back there?"

I got an answer that was rather perverted in my mind, but, that made the rumours seem more true so I quickly tried to forget about it. "Oh," he breathed in pants, "I-I just don't run that much."

"Obviously," I stated bleakly, staring down at him. I hurriedly looked away, jamming my hands into my jean pockets. A sudden question bloomed inside me, and, I decided to mention it since I had nothing better to do. "What were you going to say before?" I hummed quietly, yawning as I said it.

He hummed in return. "Well, I was going to ask how your life and family life in general was going."

"It's going just fine," I stated suspiciously and rather slowly, cocking my head to the side slightly. "Like it always is. Just fine."

"Are you sure?" he mumbled, and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it or not, since I had just managed to hear the words fall from his lips.

"Yes, I'm sure," I snapped back, and my suspicious nature became quite clear then. "And who are you to ask about it, hm? It's not like you know anything."

"Well.." He trailed off, and immediately I sneered.

"What? Has some stupid kid at school told you something about me and my family? Is that it? What have they said? What, my father abuses me or something? My mum doesn't feed me? Because I'm stating right now, my parents are pretty damn okay and I'm rather glad to have them. My relationship with them is just fine." A small growl was worming its way into my voice, but really, I didn't care that much. He whined quietly. "What?" I snapped, looking down at him, refusing to admit I was curious at this moment of time.

"Well, I know that your mum's been threatening to leave and that she has breast cancer or something," he replied quietly.

I wasn't even sure what he had just said for a moment, and then a little switch in my brain flicked and I stopped walking. He realised this and stopped, also, turning his body around to stare up at me. I wasn't sure at this point of time whether I was angry or...Sad, or-or betrayed or something. "What-what do you mean about that?" I asked, a demanding tone rising higher and higher. I glowered down at the kid, and then the anger started coming back again. "What the hell do you mean about that? My mum doesn't have cancer or whatever and she sure as hell won't be leaving me and my dad! She would never do that, what was going through your head!? Who the bloody hell told you that!?" I shouted furiously.

He winced, his gaze focussing on his thumbs that twiddled with each other. "M-my mum told me. I guess your mum must've told mine something and my mum got confused," he whimpered.

I stared at him for a second, just for a second, before my anger started to disapparate and I was looking away from him. "Oh...Right, of course..." I muttered quietly, my normal soft-spoken tone returning. "Sorry about that, Ben, but I really love my mum and I don't like...People saying things like that."

"It's fine!" he almost immediately squeaked, and a part of me almost jumped, because _**what the hell was going on? **__I swiftly twisted my head up to look at him, and he was grinning sheepishly. Those...Rumours..."I-I-uh..."_

I stared at him, dumb founded. What just happened? "Ben, did I like, accidentally hit you in the head or something just then..."

He frowned at me, for a moment seemed as if he was thinking, before shaking his head frantically. "Nope!"

My mouth opened just a little, and then I made myself close it reluctantly. What was wrong with this guy? "You sure, Ben?" I asked, giving him another one over, searching for bumps or bruises or something. Nope; Nothing.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. "No reason," I replied instantly, and walked forward. As soon as Ben saw, he began to walk as well, and soon enough we were walking side by side yet again. _Another silence passed between us, but this one I welcomed. It wasn't uncomfortable- More as just a silence that seemed like it needed to be there._

"Um, Adam.."

"What-?" I twisted my head, suddenly remembering that Ben was walking with me and that I was walking with _**Ben. **__I'm sorry, I just had to repeat that. "Oh, um, yeah mate?" I asked awkwardly, and as soon as his blue-eyed gaze looked up to meet mine, I looked away._ _I was not enjoying this. I really was not enjoying this._ _I stared hard at the paved ground as I listened to the shorter male._

"Well, um, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we going?" His timid little voice was starting to become something that was constantly in my head, _**nagging me, **__like my mum's voice. Or something._

I hummed quietly to reply his question, and my mind went at a blank as soon as I really thought about it. "Well.." I looked up, and gazed at just where we actually were. "We're near the lake. How about we go there?"

"Um, but Adam-"

"Yeah, we'll go there," I decided, nodding before hurrying up my pace, and the small pitter-patter behind me proved that Ben really was determined.

_"Uh, okay," Ben panted once he ran up beside me again. I was questioning my sanity now. I was hanging out with __**Ben. The Ben **__that everyone constantly put down and spoke about behind his back._ **_The Ben _**_that people would poke fun at. I frowned slightly, glancing back down at him. He wasn't as bad as everyone put him out to be though, that, I had to admit. It wasn't like he was a bully. I'm not even sure if Ben could be a bully. He was just so...Timid? Pathetic? I decided to go with timid._

Ben looked up at me, attempting to keep his breathing in control, it seemed, by the very weird huffing and whooping noises that were soft and quiet, like a mumble. I looked away from him, closing my eyes tight before opening them again. _**Stop looking at me. **__"How close are we to the-um-the lake?" Ben inquired._

I ran a hand through my hair feverishly, and the answer to this question came quicker than the previous ones. "Actually, we're almost there. See those bushes over there?" I lifted an arm and pointed to the small bushes growing huddled around some trees near the end of the street.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben nod slowly. "Yeah." Suddenly, he squeaked. Loudly. I winced, ducking my head and shifting away from him for a moment. _**God damn it. **__"Is that where the lake is? Beyond those bushes?" He didn't sound excited, I will just state that. It was not an excited little squeak. I slowly moved back towards Ben._

"Yes," I sighed heavily, rubbing my temples lazily. Why did I even go out for a walk? I could of waited until tomorrow or something. _Then I wouldn't be in this situation. More so I wouldn't be with __**Ben. **__I silently thanked God or whoever was actually up there that Ben didn't speak to me as I led him over towards the bushes as quickly as I could without making it obvious I was trying to get this over with. "All right, now, come on," I instructed him as I began to awkwardly shuffle through the bushes. Some of the twigs dragged at my clothes, but nothing that bad. I looked over at Ben, who stood before the bushes, appearing more awkward than I had been this entire time. I stopped midway through my travel in the bushes. "Ben? You coming or not?" I snapped, raising an eyebrow._

He jumped, skittishly looking up at me before peeling his blue eyes away from mine. "Y-yup." He began to hurriedly make his way through the bushes and I resumed my own walking, until I got out of the bushes. Soon enough, Ben popped out beside me, eyeing the place warily. Short and lush green grass surrounded the huge lake. The water sparkled from the sun, and I smiled brightly. Ah. Finally.

"C'mon Ben, let's-"

"A-Adam?"

Again? I held back the small huff, and turned around, eyes widening to discover just how _**horrified **__Ben looked. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and he was rocking back and fourth on his heels nervously. He chewed on his bottom lip, and his hand rubbed his arm almost soothingly. "Ben? Ben, what is it?" What was wrong with him? He was fine just a moment ago! I took a step forward towards him, refusing to admit I was actually worried about him._

He inhaled sharply, staring hard at the grass below him. "Um...I can't really..." He trailed off quietly, and mumbled something under his breath.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?" Maybe this was...Rehab? A reaction from not playing games for a while?

"I can't...I can't actually swim," he muttered quietly, before continuing quickly, and I had only just caught it, "and-and I'm a bit hydrophobic and-and stuff."

And I realised suddenly he was ashamed. He was ashamed of himself. Rumours, Adam...No. _**No. **__These weren't the rumours. This was just a boy not being able to swim and being scared, just like anyone else. A frown crossed my lips. This wasn't about you, this time, Adam. Not everything was, and, yet again, I had assumed that some of his behaviour was because of me. And perhaps some of it was, but this most certainly wasn't. It was __**fear. **__Swallowing down the rumours, I reluctantly raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. I almost flinched just by doing that. I didn't like putting myself in these sorts of moments. It was uncomfortable. He lifted his head slightly and stared at me. Too late now. "Mate, there's nothing wrong with being scared," I stated nonchalantly. "If you want, some time I could teach you how to swim, and maybe I could help you out with that fear."_

It was a phobia. Not a fear. A part of me slapped myself and started to beat me up inwardly at what I had just offered him. It was hard to not think of the rumours, to be frankly honest. But another thing I had to be frankly honest with is that maybe the kid wasn't as bad as I had thought. Sure, he was a bit...Weird, and different, but I suppose I may be able to wave or say hello to him at school. Maybe.

Ben cocked his head to the side. "Really? Aren't you...Don't you think I'm a pussy or something?"

Nice phrasing, Ben. I shrugged, and, before I knew it, the moment of me being comforting was gone and my hand was away from him and I was turning around. "No. Everyone's scared of stuff. Some of it sounds silly honestly, but it's not like you can help being scared. I mean, I have Astraphobia, fear of lightning and thunder, but I can't help that. Anyway, isn't it with phobias you gotta see what you fear? So, go sit over there"- I pointed to the grass close to the lake-"and just look at the lake. Don't go any closer to it if you don't feel comfortable. Simple."

"I've never heard of that before," Ben mused, and he trotted back up beside me. Well, he certainly seemed more calm than he did just before. Mood swings. Never understood them.

"Well, it's true," I replied coolly before walking towards the area I had pointed to. I sat down and turned around, about to beckon Ben to come, but he had already followed me. He sat down with a small thud, and stared out at the lake. He was like a little dog, following their owner. I pushed that thought away. I didn't even want to consider the thought of being Ben's owner. I watched him intently for a moment, noticing the small frown that skipped across his face as he continued to stare. Maybe his phobia really was hard core.

"Why don't people like me?"

I almost jumped just at how sudden he spoke. I thanked myself that I didn't jump, before shaking my head. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Why don't people like me? Is it because I'm different? That I like playing video games? Is that it?"

"You...You know?" "Of course I know. It's not that hard to see," he stated meekly. "I'm not as blind as people think. But that's it, isn't it?"

I felt a pang of empathy towards Ben for that one moment. It must of been so hard to know that people judged you and didn't like you. And then, it was gone again. "I-I guess it is. I guess it's because you're different than others. You don't really do things that other people do," I muttered. I wasn't going to lie to him. He wanted to know, I was going to tell him. Just as long as he didn't tell his mum and then his mum told mine.

Ben hummed quietly. "Then why do people always tell you to be yourself if all you do is be judged for it? What about you, Adam? Do you hate me?" he asked softly, as he continued to stare at the lake.

I opened my mouth, trying to think of something to say, but closed it. I opened it again, but this time, I spoke slowly, not sure of my words in this moment. "Well, I think that everyone manages to judge someone else, whether they mean to or not. I-I don't hate you. Just like anyone else though, I'm not perfect, so I judge. I don't mean to, sometimes. But, this hasn't really been as bad as I thought it would have been," I answered. I fell silent for a moment, before muttering something in return. "Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose it does," Ben murmured. He looked at me, and smiled brightly. "Honesty, see? Being honest is good. If you lie, you hurt the person even more in the end," he said cheerfully.

I stared at him. This kid was so random. "I..I suppose that is true."

"And people shouldn't want to hurt other people! It's mean."

"Yeah, that's true as well.."

"Too bad people don't think that way."

"I don't get it, Ben. You acted so cheerful and...I dunno, and now all of a sudden you're being all wise like Buddha or something," I pointed out. "How does that even make sense?"

Ben shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's not like I mean to be- I just do! But it's being honest, so I'm just being me."

I nodded slowly. "All right then. Keep on being you, I guess."

"Thanks!"

These conversations were starting to get weirder by the second.

"Woah, what the hell do we have here?"

Ben jumped, and I twisted my head around, eyes widening. No. No, they weren't here. Not Brennan and his two friends. Brennan's thick brown hair fell across his eyes, as he looked towards me. "Adam? Wow, looks like the ginger really does have low standards," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. Great, my life at school was destroyed, and Ben's was even more. "Shut it, Brennan. You don't know how to just mind your own business, do you?" I snarled. I pushed myself up from the ground and felt a small tug at the bottom of my pants.

"Don't, please don't, Adam," Ben begged, but I ignored him entirely.

Brennan sneered. "What, is their business going on here? Oh no, Ben, were you planning to ask out our fellow ginger here?" He motioned to me, and, right then, I didn't even give a damn about those flippin' rumours. Those rumours could go to Hell for all I cared. I had chosen the wrong words, though.

"And so what if he were?" I barked. "The kid can do what he likes. You don't own him."

"Standing up for the wimp now, Adam?" one of Brennan's friends, Declan asked sadistically. "Let the kid do his own fighting! Or maybe you are dating!"

"Adam, please-"

"He isn't a wimp!" I growled, taking a step forward. "I'm standing up for him because he's a human being just like anyone else, and, sure as Hell, he's a damn better person than you three are."

Brennan's facial expressions changed horridly, and I could just make it out his eyes had narrowed. "You shouldn't have done that, ginger."

"Just like how your parents should have used protection that one time," I retorted angrily.

"That's it!" Brennan roared, and I felt Ben jump behind me. "Grab him, Declan, Josh!"

I puffed out my chest, attempting to look bigger as the two larger males advanced towards me. Maybe this stuff worked on humans, too. I looked around my shoulder to see Ben looking up at me fearfully. "Get up and run!" I shouted at him before looking back around _and preparing to fight these bastards. Ben was going to get out of this. He wasn't going to be dragged into this. As much as I hated to say it, I needed to protect Ben, not just because if I didn't he would tell his mum and his mum might tell mine. It was because I needed to make it up to him, and I needed to be a friend to the lonely kid, even if it did cost me my reputation at school._

Josh grabbed my arm, and the other one twisted around my body and socked him in the stomach. He let go, snarling viciously at me, and I snarled back.

"You little punk!" Declan punched me straight in the face, and I stumbled backwards. I didn't slam into anyone though, which meant that Ben had gotten up and had hopefully made a run for it. _Brennan had sauntered off somewhere, which terrified me. He was more than likely going after Ben. I felt another fist connect with my cheek, and I was thrown to the side. I hit the ground hard, making a small 'oof' sound. Everything was happening so fast._

I stared up at the two, before attempting to push myself up. "No, no way. I'm not going down that easily!"

"Yes, yes you are," Josh replied before there was a kick to my side.

I shouted angrily, twisting around and lunging forward towards their legs. "Go to Hell!" I snarled, shoving at the two pairs of legs before me. Both of them stumbled back, and I scrambled up to my feet. I winced only slightly, the pain of my nose and side a lot more existent than the pain coming from my cheek. I staggered, and I realised how much it hurt me to breathe._**Great.**___

Suddenly, a familiar screech distracted me for the one moment I needed all my attention. "_**ADAM!**__"_

I looked around, the pain of my nose and cheek starting to make my face go numb. "Ben?"

And before I knew it, I was being tackled to the ground by a much more heavier body than my own, and I shrieked in pain as my injured side collided roughly with the Earth. I looked up, only to see Brennan looming before me, holding Ben tightly by the collar of his shirt. "Let him go!" I yelled, struggling against Josh and Declan, who had both now taken up one of my arms to hold me down.

Brennan laughed loudly. "Like that's going to make a difference," he sneered haughtily, a crude grin plastered across his face.

Ben struggled against the much taller and stronger boy, whimpering. "Adam, Adam help, please!"

"Shut it, Link," Brennan snapped. "I'm going to teach you and your boyfriend a little lesson. How about you go for a nice swim?"

On cue, Ben's eyes widened immensely and he began to screech and shriek loudly, all words unaudible.

"No, no, don't, Brennan, please!" I begged him, struggling harder than ever, forgetting about my pain. Adrenaline pumped wildly through my veins as everything started to dawn on me as Brennan ignored me, walking towards the water. "Brennan, please!"

He walked into it, and Ben howled loudly. Further and further, Brennan walked into the water, and I realised he wasn't stopping. Tears pricked at my eyes as I tried hopelessly to escape the other males. "Brennan, don't! He's hydrophobic, he'll start to hyperventilate! Brennan, _**HE CAN'T SWIM, FOR GOD'S SAKE!**__" I screamed as loud as my vocal chords would allow me, my voice cracking. "Stop Brennan, you'll kill him! __**HE CAN'T SWIM!**__" I repeated, shaking violently as the other two males laughed. "He's going to die! Stop it Brennan, stop it, he won't make it! Brennan, bloody Hell, don't do it, he's hydrophobic!"_

Brennan stopped walking into the water until he was up to his chest, still somehow managing to hold Ben up from the water as the short male screamed and yowled, struggling as hard as he could. "Brennan, he can't swim!" I tried yet again, trying to make the male see sense.

"Then it looks like he'll have to learn, won't he?" he shouted back, and that's when I couldn't hold back the tears. I watched, eyes wide as I cried out senselessly, as Brennan muttered something in Ben's ear before throwing him out into the water. As soon as he did, Declan and Josh's grip loosened, and I managed to break free from them.

"_**BEN!**__" As fast as I humanly could, I waddled into the water, hot tears running down my face as I dived out. Ben pathetically waved his arms about, screaming, before suddenly going under. "BEN!" I sobbed, and I began to swim as fast as I could to where I had just seen him. Inhaling sharply, the pain of swimming and the big breath hurting my side, I dived under the water, searching for the young boy. And there he was. Blue eyes wide, lifeless and his body just sinking lower and lower beneath the surface. I swam towards his body, refusing to believe it._

That was the last time I and the rest of the world, ever saw Ben Isabel.


End file.
